1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling an outside rearview mirror from inside a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remotely controlled rearview mirrors in which the mirror is mounted to pivot via a ball joint or two perpendicular pins mounted on a casing affixed to the vehicle are well known in the art.
Use of a direct action control cable to control the left-right and up-and-down movements of the rearview mirror is also known in the art. The control cable may be slidingly moved axially or rotated in order to obtain either an up-and-down or left-right movement of the rearview mirror. The movement transforming means of the devices known in the art have heretofore not been entirely satisfactory.